gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-009 Dreissen
The AMX-009 Dreissen is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit and a distant descendant of Zeon's MS-09 Dom. It first appeared in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, and later appeared in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is piloted by Rakan Dahkaran. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed based on the data of the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II, the Dreissen is however much more similar in function to its distant ancestor, the MS-09B Dom, as it was designed with high speed ground combat in mind. Although larger than the Dom and Rick Dom II, the new alloys used in its construction make the Dreissen much lighter and thus more agile. Unlike both the Dom and Rick Dom II, the Dreissen was designed with melee combat in mind, but it proved to be a versatile suit thanks to the three barrel beam cannon's mounted in its arms. Although intended for ground combat, the Dreissen was used both on Earth and in space. During the First Neo Zeon War, the beam cannons on Dreissen's forearms have exposed power supply cables, which can render the weapon inoperable if the cables are damaged during combat. Later, the Neo Zeon remnant group, the Sleeves, resolved this weakness by housing the cables internally in the arms. The Sleeves also enhanced the cannons' output and created armament holsters that can be attached to the suit's back in place of the tri-blades. These holsters are used to carry weapons such as the heat saber or the newly designed giant bazooka. Armaments ;*3-barrel Beam Cannon :Mounted in each of the Dreissen's forearms is a triple-barreled beam cannon, which fire beams rated at 2.8 MW. The cover of the weapon slide up when in use. It is powered directly by the suit's generator, with each barrel also having an internal energy cap system. The weapon can fire beams rapidly from a single barrel or utilize all three barrels simultaneously to produce a stronger beam. The Sleeves' Dreissens have an improved power supply system for the beam cannons, internalizing the previously exposed power cables and also increasing the cannons' output. ;*Tri-Blade :Each Dreissen carries three tri-blades, throwing weapons that have three high-speed rotating blades each and can move towards their target using the single vernier mounted at the bottom. They are stored on backpack when not in use. Sleeve's Dreissen can carry anywhere from one to three tri-blades, depending on if any of the tri-blades' mounts are replaced by holsters for the giant bazooka and heat saber. ;*Beam Lancer :The beam lancer is a staff weapon that emits a short beam blade with high penetrating power, and can combine with the beam tomahawk into a naginata. The beam blade emitted has a power rating of 1.7 MW. ;*Beam Tomahawk :The beam tomahawk is a beam weapon that emits an axe-shaped blade for slashing and has a power rating of 0.92 MW. The output of the beam axe can be increased when the beam tomahawk is combined with the beam lancer. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon, it is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. Dreissen uses the same beam rifle as the AMX-107 Bawoo, which can switch to a rapid-fire mode and is also known as a 'beam assault rifle'. ;*Heat Saber :The heat saber is not part of Dreissen's original armament. By the time of Dreissen's introduction, the heat saber was an out of date weapon when compared to beam sabers that were the standard for mobile suit combat. Still, when put into service by the resource strapped Sleeves, the Dreissen was equipped with a heat saber like its predecessor, the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II, due to the weapon's simple structure and excellent cost performance. When not in use, the heat saber is stored on a special holster (if it is installed) located at Dreissen's back which originally carried a Tri-Blade. ;*Giant Bazooka :Like its predecessor, the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II, the Dreissen can also utilize a Giant Bazooka for improved ranged combat capabilities. This Giant Bazooka is a newly designed weapon created by the Sleeves based on the Sinanju's Rocket Bazooka, it is used for both anti-MS and anti-ship combat. It is magazine-fed and capable of carrying 5 rounds per magazine. When not in use, the Giant Bazooka is mounted on a special holster (if it is installed) located at Dreissen's back which originally carried a Tri-Blade. History When Neo Zeon forces launched its war again the Earth, it rolled out a number of new mobile suits designed for ground combat and one of them is the AMX-009 Dreissen. Although initially produced in small numbers for combat on Earth, the Dreissen's excellent performance and adaptability proved it to be a popular and versatile mobile suit, and it was soon mass-produced for both ground and space combat for the rest of the war. The Dreissen is first seen aboard the Sadalahn-class battleship and is piloted by Rakan Dahkaran, commander of the Mindra. During the AEUG's first attempt at disrupting Neo-Zeon's invasion of Earth, Rakan Dahkaran used his Dreissen and battled against Judau Ashta's MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, proving how formidable the Dreissen is in close combat. However Judau's growing skill and the ZZ Gundam's power eventually overwhelmed the Dreissen. Though the Dreissen was destroyed, Rakan Dahkaran managed to escape death. Shortly after, the Dreissen would be put into full mass production and this mobile suit would participate in future battles of the First Neo Zeon War. Near the end of the war, a large number of Dreissens would be taken and used by Glemy Toto's faction during the brief civil war amongst the Neo Zeon's forces. These machines would be repainted with a gray color scheme. Almost a decade later, in UC 0096, surviving Dreissens would be used by the newest Neo-Zeon Movement "The Sleeves". These units were given a new color scheme and the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Some of these units were deployed by The Sleeves during the Federation's attack on Palau. One Dreissen used by veteran pilot Samuel engaged in combat with the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. However, it is ultimately destroyed by the Unicorn's beam gatling gun. Variants ;*AMX-009G ［Dom III］ Gallery Rear of Dreissen.jpg|Rear amx-009-beamlancer.jpg|Beam Lancer amx-009-beamtomahawk.jpg|Beam Tomahawk amx-009-triblade.jpg|Tri-Blade amx-107-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle AMX-009 Dreissen - MS Girl.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen MS Girl Dreissen.jpeg|Artwork for 1/144 Original AMX-009 Dreissen model release by Kazuhide Satoh dreissen (3).jpg|Dreissen (from Gundam Perfect File) browndreissen.jpg|Customized Dreissen as seen on Gundam Build Fighters amx009_p03.jpg|U.C. 0088: Units of Dreissens being stored inside Endra-class cruiser amx009_p04.jpg|Neo Zeon's Dreissen, armed with Beam Lancer and 3-barrel Beam Cannon amx009_p06.jpg|U.C. 0096: Close-up of the Sleeve's Dreissen amx009_p05.jpg|Sleeve's Dreissen firing Giant Bazooka amx009_p07.jpg|Sleeve's Dreissen armed with Heat Saber amx009_p08.jpg|Sleeve's Dreissen with launched Tri-Blades Games amx009_p02.jpg|Dreissen (Glemy Faction colors) as featured in Gundam War Nexa card game amx009_p01.jpg|Dreissen (Rakan Dahkaran unit) as featured in Gundam War card game dreissenglemy.png|Dreissen (Glemy Faction Colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 120.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla OldDreissen.jpg|1/144 Original AMX-009 Dreissen model kit (1986): box art Hguc_dreissen_boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-009 Dreissen (Unicorn Ver.) model kit (2011): box art Hguc 172.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-009 Dreissen (Gundam ZZ Ver.) model kit (2014): box art BB Senshi 003.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #003 Dora-kun Dreissen Mashymre Cello Custom 1.jpg|1/144 AMX-009 Dreissen (Mashymre Cello Custom; non canonical) model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC AMX-009 Dreissen (Unicorn Ver.) model kit, modelled by Seira Masuo Dreissen Mashymre Cello Custom 2.jpg|1/144 AMX-009 Dreissen (Mashymre Cello Custom) model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC AMX-009 Dreissen (Unicorn Ver.) model kit Dreissen Mashymre Cello Custom 3.jpg|1/144 AMX-009 Dreissen (Mashymre Cello Custom) model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC AMX-009 Dreissen (Unicorn Ver.) model kit ZZ design.jpeg|Prototype Gunpla designs for Gundam ZZ's mecha, including "Zoum" (bottom right) which would become Dreissen Early design.jpg|Prototype ZZ Gunpla designs, including "Zoum (Dreissen)" (first from left) Notes & Trivia *In Super Robot Wars games, the Dreissen can sometimes be seen piloted by the Black Tri-Stars. References AMX-009 - Dreissen - Armaments.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - Armaments AMX-009 - Dreissen - Giant Bazooka.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - Giant Bazooka AMX-009 Dreissen Specs and Design.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - Technical Detail/Design AMX-009 Dreissen - Sleeves.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen (Sleeves) - Specifications/Summary AMX-009 Dreissen - Sleeves0.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen (Sleeves) - Specifications/Technical Detail amx_009.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - katte ni mechanic archives AMX-009 - Dreissen - Specs Tech Detail Design.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design AMX009 Dreissen - ManualScan0.jpg|Dreissen - 1/144 Manual Scan AMX009 Dreissen - ManualScan1.jpg|Dreissen - 1/144 Manual Scan External links *AMX-009 Dreissen on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-009 ドライセン